The present invention relates to a rocket launching cartridge case and assembly formed to fit within the rifle chamber of a conventional weapon such as a tank gun. More specifically a conventional cartridge case is modified to include a cylindrical extension member forming a rocket launching case capable of receiving a rocket assembly having a length longer than the usual cartridge projectile.
Technological developments continually result in improvement of materials resisting penetration by high velocity projectiles. As the armor piercing resistance characteristics of these materials improve an increase in muzzle velocity is necessary to obtain penetration. Achieving these required higher velocities with present ammunition and weapon systems has become a serious problem. New weapons capable of launching high mass projectiles at increased velocity have become inordinately costly and time consuming. A decrease in the weight of the round itself to increase muzzle velocity is practically impossible because present designs have already stripped excess weight from the round structure such that in the interest of safety further materials cannot be removed. In view of these limitations of conventional rounds it appears they will become obsolete with respect to future developments in armor plate.
One solution to the limitation on muzzle velocity of conventional rounds is utilization of a rocket powered projectile. Initial launching of the rocket assembly requires a relatively small amount of propellant charge. The major disadvantage of use of a rocket assembly in conjunction with a conventional weapon is its overall length. Additionally, the use of a rocket assembly in a conventional weapon system such as that used in a tank involves storage problems. These storage problems are likewise due to the overall length of the rocket assembly.
Accordingly it is a primary object of this invention to provide a rocket launching cartridge case permitting firing of a rocket propelled projectile from a conventional weapon.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a rocket launching cartridge case including a modified cartridge case permitting firing of a rocket propelled projectile.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a rocket launching cartridge case releasably receiving a rocket motor therein for firing from a conventional weapon.
A still further object of this invention is the provision of a rocket launching cartridge case retaining a rocket assembly at a predetermined depth within the cartridge case resulting in a specific overall round length.
Other objects and features of the present invention will further become apparent hereinafter with reference to the accompanying drawings and detailed description of the invention.